Tobi meets Midna
by midnathething
Summary: Tobi accidentally annoyed Deidara. That was normal right? Well in Tobi's attempt to flee he ended up in the Twilight realm. Tobi always liked making new friends. one shot.


"Deidara-Chan?" Tobi asked looking innocently at Deidara.

"Tobi what have I told you about using honorif-WHAT TO YOU MEAN 'CHAN' UN!?" Deidara yelled looking ready to kill someone, who in this case was Tobi.

"That's what Hidan-sempi calls you, and he told Tobi that that's what you like to be called." Tobi responded oblivious to the killing intent radiating off of Deidara.

"Tobi you have till I reach three to run." Deidara said with clenched teeth.

"What does-TOBI WILL RUN." Tobi yelled when Deidara started counting.

"One. Two. THREE." Deidara yelled, hand flying to his clay pouch as he began running after Tobi.

"**This ought to be interesting.** Yes, now let's follow them before we lose them." Zetsu said to himself as he began following Deidara and Tobi.

Tobi was running like he had a bunch of angry badgers running after him. Or like he had an angry missing-nin running after him if you wanted to be more specific.

Tobi screeched when he heard something explode behind him.

"WHAT DID TOBI DO WRONG?" Tobi wailed trying to run faster.

"DIE YOU STUPID BRAT!" Deidara yelled throwing more explosives at Tobi.

_'Tobi do something.'_ A somewhat distressed voice yelled from Tobi's mind.

"Magical eyeball powers go." Tobi yelled using his eye dojustu to get out of there.

"**He won't be back for a few hours.** Shame I was enjoying this." Zetsu sighed.

Deidara looked around for the orange masked figure. "Where did he go un?" Deidara sighed. "Might as well go back to the base." Deidara said looking around. "Where ever the base is."

Zetsu smirked as Deidara walked in the wrong direction. "Leader-sama won't be happy if he gets lost and killed.** Then we will just take him back later when he gives up and waits for someone to find him.** You know that might take days." Zetsu conversed with himself as he followed Deidara, making notes of the geography so he would not get lost.

Midna sighed as she walked down the road. She was glad to be allowed to go on walks like this; sometimes being ruler of the twili was boring. She looked up when she heard strange sound above her. She was shocked to see a strange spiral above her. She backed away so she was not directly under the strange spiral. Suddenly a masked figure fell out of the spiral hitting the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"What the... Are you ok?" She said running over to the masked person.

"Tobi is in pain." a childish voice wailed from behind the mask.

"Do you need bandages, is anything broken?" Midna asked slightly distressed.

Tobi sniffed. "No...But Tobi is lost. Can Tobi have a map?" He asked looking around taking is the area's setting.

"Um sure." Midna said passing a map to the masked person she was assuming was Tobi.

"T-thank you." Tobi said sniffing again. Tobi looked at the map quickly glancing over it.

"So um Tobi...how did you get here? _'The__ mirror of twilight was destroyed; he should not be able to be here.'_ Midna thought.

"Tobi was running from Deidara-sempi, and Tobi ended up here." Tobi responded sadly.

"Hm…so do you know how you will be getting home?" Midna said shaking her head, she knew the people of Hyrule where crazy but still this was taking it to a new level.

"Yep Tobi knows how to get back!" Midna could not help but feel like the masked person was grinning.

"Okay that's good?" Midna was getting more confused with every sentence this masked man said.

"Yep Tobi knows…WAIT! Tobi never found out what you name was, so what is your name?" Tobi asked quickly.

Midna waited a moment to decipher the quick jabbering of the masked person. "My name is Midna."

"Okay, thank you for helping Tobi Midna-Chan!" The masked man yelled while most likely grinning.

With that the masked man jumped up and glopped Midna. "T-Tobi you're squishing me." Midna gasped.

Tobi let go of Midna, stumbling backwards and falling. Tobi stared at the sky.

"It's already twilight? Tobi must go quickly!" The masked man jumped up and ran off into a spiral similar to the one he had arrived in, not letting Midna explain to him that it was always twilight where they were.

"Who names their child ten tails?" Midna sighed.

"Or bounce!" A twili child chirped from where he had been standing. "Now let's go home mommy." The child added.

'_Well I can never get tired of having to take care of you.'_ Midna smiled.

"Yes let's go."


End file.
